


Изучая изгибы

by MirroringGlass



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Миди от M до E [4]
Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Full Consent, Humor, Loving Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wings, Woman on Top, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirroringGlass/pseuds/MirroringGlass
Summary: Королева и ее неискушенный возлюбленный в первый раз остаются наедине.
Relationships: The Baroness/Tristian (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Миди от M до E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913986
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Изучая изгибы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learning Curves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844389) by [canaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaa/pseuds/canaa). 



После всех этих подарков, жарких слов и явного желания поскорее остаться с ней наедине Тристиан все равно застыл в дверях спальни королевы в странной нерешительности.

Хотя, напомнила себе Брионли, не такой уж и странной. Если он и нашел в себе смелость быть с ней, это еще не означало, что у него есть хоть какой-то опыт в таких вещах. Она протянула руку, чтобы дотронуться до его щеки, и краешек подаренного им кольца коснулся его кожи.

— Если это слишком рано для тебя, мы можем и не идти дальше, чем тебе нужно, — сказала она мягко. — Я люблю тебя, даже если ты никогда не разделишь со мной постель. Одно твое присутствие делает меня счастливой. И если ты хочешь просто держаться за руки, целоваться и ничего больше, я все равно буду любить тебя.

Тристиан заметно расслабился после этих слов, но все же поднял руку, накрыл своей ладонью ее ладонь, сплетая пальцы вместе.

— Поверь мне, любовь моя, я хочу... и это, и многое другое. Просто не знаю, с чего начать. Что-то мне подсказывает, что просто швырнуть тебя на кровать, как в том трактате — это не совсем подходящий способ. Я бы вообще пропустил кровать, если честно, но тогда где...

Брионли засмеялась и взяла его и за другую руку, чтобы подвести к кровати.

— Даже не упоминай эту ужасную книгу! Это скорее чья-то фантазия, чем правдивое описание или, того хуже, инструкция к применению. Что бы ты ни сделал, мне это понравится. Я проведу тебя через это и, уверена, ты очень быстро научишься.

Она велела ему сесть на край кровати, присела рядом, прижавшись к нему, и заметила, как он покраснел.

— Мы начнем медленно, — пообещала она. — Если тебе станет неловко, скажи, и мы возьмем паузу.

Не выпуская его рук из своих, она подалась вперед и поцеловала его.

— Спасибо, любовь моя, — он поцеловал ее в ответ, нежно прижавшись к ее губам. — Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать вещи, с которыми я не знаком. Это не неудобно, я просто не знаю, как выразить эти чувства и что вообще с ними делать. Я не знаю, как... доставить тебе удовольствие, хотя это то, чего я хотел бы больше всего на свете. У меня бывают мысли... Я не видел твоего лица уже несколько месяцев, но я все еще могу ясно представить тебя. И я всегда представляю тебя, когда думаю о том, чего я хочу для нас. И эти мысли очень... согревают.

— Возбуждают? — в этом вопросе было столько тепла, что он покраснел снова.

— Я... да, если ты это так называешь.

— Я чувствую то же самое, когда думаю о том, чтобы доставить удовольствие тебе, — уверила она. — Это совершенно нормально. На самом деле за последние два года у меня было довольно много подобных мыслей. И, хотя ты и не можешь видеть меня, я расскажу тебе обо всем, что чувствую, если захочешь...

— Конечно, — он поцеловал ее снова, и когда она осторожно скользнула языком по его губам, чуть приоткрыл рот. Это легкое прикосновение стало просто головокружительным, когда они углубили поцелуй. Когда она отстранилась, его дыхание стало тяжелее, а ее собственное сердце забилось быстрее.

— Понравилось? — она теснее прижалась к его стройному телу и поднесла их все еще сплетенные кисти к губам, ожидая ответа.

Он сделал глубокий успокаивающий вдох и выдохнул прежде, чем смог ответить:

— Неожиданно, но очень приятно. Да. Твое сердце бьется так же сильно, как мое?

— Хм... Это тоже нормально.

— О, хорошо, — он отвёл их сплетённые руки от своих губ и вновь завладел ее ртом, целуя ее со страстью, которая приятно удивляла.

Они долго и жарко обменивались поцелуями, которые становились все более медленными и горячими по мере того, как Тристиан чувствовал себя свободнее. Брионли обернула одно крыло вокруг его спины, используя свои все еще относительно новые конечности, чтобы притянуть его ближе, и он засмеялся с явным восторгом.

— Никогда не перестану удивляться тому, как ты используешь их, будто с ними родилась, — сказал он, как только они отстранились друг от друга. — Любовь моя, ты практически такой же ангел, как я, и в некотором смысле даже больше.

— Ерунда. Во мне есть немного этой крови, но я никогда не встречала никого, кто походил бы на ангела больше, чем ты, — она прижалась к его щеке, так что он кожей чувствовал ее улыбку.

— Я единственный, кого ты встречала, так что давай ты не будешь спорить со мной, когда я говорю, что в наших рядах ты не была бы лишней... — Тристиан вздрогнул, почувствовав ее горячее дыхание и прикосновение влажных губ к своей шее. Все это пробуждало в нем жгучее желание, которое только Брионли вызывала.

Заметив это, она поспешно отстранилась:

— О, извини... Мне не стоило...

— Тише, все в порядке. Это было очень приятно, просто я понятия не имел, что шея может быть такой чувствительной.

— Не всегда. В другой ситуации с другим человеком этого, скорее всего, не произошло бы. Но кожа становится более чувствительной, когда люди занимаются любовью. Позволь-ка мне показать тебе, что могут чувствовать уши...

— Уши? — она чуть было не расхохоталась над недоверчивыми нотками в его голосе, которые, впрочем, сменились удивленным вздохом, как только она чуть отодвинула его капюшон и провела кончиком языка по раковине уха, а затем осторожно подула на влажную кожу. — Уши... Понятно. Даже не думал, что это такое чувствительное место.

— Это то, что называют прелюдией. Большая часть занятий любовью, если все делать правильно. Мы разделяем ощущения и эмоции, обмениваемся прикосновениями. Иногда не нужно даже говорить, хотя это тоже очень приятно. Губы, руки и стремление доставить удовольствие партнеру — вот и все, что нужно, чтобы отлично провести час или два. Некоторые чувствительные места предсказуемы, но не все. Найти что-то, что нравится твоему партнеру больше всего — то, что нужно в начале игры, — она поцеловала изгиб его уха и нежно прикусила мочку.

— Тогда, возможно, и мне стоит что-нибудь найти? — ей нравилось, как переплетаются веселье и возбуждение в его голосе, нравилось знать, что ему хорошо рядом с ней так же, как и ей рядом с ним. И когда он легко провел вверх по ее руке под свободным рукавом мантии и пробежался ногтем по нежной коже внутренней стороны плеча, настала ее очередь удивленно вздохнуть.

— Именно так, — выдохнула она ему на ухо, позволив услышать в своем голосе и удовольствие, и одобрение.

Брионли восприняла это, как знак, что она может позволить себе больше, чем прикасаться только к его рукам. Она положила одну ладонь ему на грудь, а другой откинула капюшон, чтобы ласкать его шею.

Прикосновения и поцелуи становились все более смелыми по мере того, как Тристиан становился увереннее. И к тому моменту, как его пальцы скользнули по краю ее шеи, прослеживая ключицы, а затем еще ниже, коснувшись ложбинки между грудями, Брионли точно знала две вещи: во-первых, он боится щекотки под ребрами, а во-вторых, им обоим нужно снять несколько слоев одежды, и поскорее. А лучше — вообще вчера.

— Хочешь, уберу это с дороги? — спросила она, заметив, как его рука сжимает край ее платья. Брионли услышала, как он сглотнул, отлично понимая, что она предлагает снять одежду.

— Я... да. Да, хочу. Мне тоже?..

— Только если хочешь, — Брионли наклонилась и снова поцеловала его. — Я бы тоже хотела видеть тебя без одежды, но если тебе удобно оставаться в ней...

— На самом деле чем дальше, тем менее удобной она становится, — признался он, и Брионли снова засмеялась.

— Тогда да, нам обоим стоит раздеться. Тебе помочь? — Брионли уже стояла, стягивая свою одежду.

Все ее мантии пришлось срочно перешивать, когда кровь небожителей, напитанная многократно усилившейся магией, заставила прорасти крылья на спине. И если людям и казалось странным, что их королева носит мантии под горло, но при этом с глубоким вырезом на спине, они никак этого не выражали. Может, помогало то, что крылья все равно закрывали то, что не закрывала ткань. Может, крылья сами по себе объясняли необходимость подобной вольности в одежде. А может, они просто не хотели спрашивать о чем-то коронованную крылатую эльфийку. Все вместе, скорее всего.

Так или иначе, теперь все ее мантии имели самый простой крой: легко развязывающийся бант на шее да боковые пуговицы, скрепляющие полы ее юбки, разрезанные для верховой езды. Очень быстро она осталась в одном только нижнем белье и в очередной раз прониклась невероятной благодарностью к Октавии за то, что та потащила ее в специальный магазин за ним, как только Брионли продемонстрировала ей кольцо Тристиана. Даже если он не мог видеть все эти кружева и то, как белье поднимает ее грудь выше, чем обычно, она хотела бы, чтобы он это почувствовал...

Однако ей пришлось остановиться на секунду, чтобы просто посмотреть на Тристиана. С момента их встречи он будто стеснялся своего тела, прикосновения были редкостью. И она принимала это в нем, хотя, безусловно, сама хотела бы, чтобы он был более открытым. Впрочем, ее желания не так важны, как его комфорт.

И теперь, когда в том, чтобы открыться перед ней, для него определенно не было никакой проблемы, она абсолютно точно собиралась насладиться видом. Он был даже стройнее, чем казался под всеми этими слоями одежды, и глядя на то, как он снимает одну рубашку за другой, она склонила голову и произнесла изумленно:

— Боги, я и не знала, что ты так много носишь... Разве тебе не бывает жарко?

— Только когда ты мне улыбаешься, — беспечно ответил Тристиан, и она захихикала.

— Это был очень... правильный ответ, — похвалила она и потянулась, чтобы поцеловать его, как только он стянул последнюю рубашку через голову. Ее покрытая кружевом грудь прижалась к его обнаженной коже. Он замер, и тихий сдавленный вздох застыл на губах, но, прежде чем она успела отстраниться, чтобы удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке, он обнял ее, обхватив руками под самыми крыльями, и прижал к себе еще теснее.

Ну что же, все определенно было в порядке.

Он был хотя и стройным, но при этом довольно мускулистым. Не таким, как Регонгар, а сухим и жилистым, что встречается чаще у мужчин эльфов, чем у людей. Несмотря на то, что Тристиан — прежде всего целитель, он явно провел много времени, тренируясь с ятаганом, и это было заметно. Брионли с удовольствием провела рукой по его боку, а затем вверх по спине, наслаждаясь тем, как его мускулы двигаются под ее рукой и как жарко он прижимает ее к себе.

Когда он, наконец, разомкнул объятия и прервал поцелуй, она слегка откинулась назад и провела рукой по... его штанам? Он был одет еще и в штаны под всем этим? Серьезно? Зачем?

— Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, — проговорила она. — И мне нравится к тебе прикасаться.

— А мне нравится чувствовать твои прикосновения, — ответил он мягко. И хотя он не мог ее видеть, его лицо определенно было направлено к ее груди, так что она прижалась к нему еще немного, дразня этим мягким прикосновением. — Я не представлял, насколько мягкими, теплыми и... пьянящими они могут быть. Я мог бы обнимать тебя часами...

— Ты можешь тоже прикоснуться ко мне, если хочешь, — сказала она, проводя пальцами по его брюкам и наслаждаясь выражением его лица, когда он ощутил что-то незнакомое, но несомненно приятное. — Или можешь сначала закончить раздеваться. Или сначала раздеться, а потом прикоснуться. Я сегодня чувствую себя очень щедрой, так что даже не заставлю тебя выбирать.

— Это хорошо, потому что, боюсь, такой выбор меня скорее всего парализует, — усмехнулся он. — Хотя в конце концов я предпочел бы прикоснуться к тебе.

Брионли отступила на шаг, давая ему возможность разобраться со штанами, но все же взяла его руку и потянула к своей груди, отвлекая его.

— Не уверен, что так смогу справиться с застежкой, — сказал он дрогнувшим голосом, но руку не убрал, а мягко обхватил одну из ее грудей. — Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я прикасался к тебе так. Стоило подумать об этом, и мне становилось стыдно. Я вообще боялся дотронуться до тебя, чтобы ты не поняла случайно, насколько неприличные мысли бродят в моей голове. Как приятно, что я был не прав и...

Его другая рука, наконец, справилась с застежками штанов, и они упали на пол. После всех этих слоев одежды, он, судя по всему, не видел никакой необходимости в нижнем белье. Или, может, он и считал штаны нижним бельем? Последнее казалось ей более вероятным. О, она так любила своего нелепого ангела...

Брионли почувствовала, что буквально пьянеет, разглядывая его. Тристиан был идеально сложен, что неудивительно, так как его тело в прямом смысле являлось творением божества. Брионли вознесла беззвучную молитву Саренрэй, благодаря за щедрость и внимание к деталям.

Он определенно наслаждался их медленной игрой, теперь этого точно нельзя было отрицать. Ничего удивительного, что одежда показалась ему неудобной, учитывая, каким твердым он сейчас был. Но Тристиан не дал ей долго себя разглядывать, снова притянув ее к себе.

— Мне понадобится совет, — сказал он, — и, возможно, не один. Теоретически я знаю, как происходит половой акт, но между теорией и реальными интимными знаниями — долгая дорога.

— Все в порядке, — заверила она, обнимая его и наслаждаясь его порывистым дыханием, когда его бедра инстинктивно подались вперед, чтобы прижать твердый член теснее к ее животу. — Все когда-то этому учатся. И все равно нам не обязательно спешить. Есть много способов доставить друг другу удовольствие. Если ты чувствуешь, что не продержишься долго, я могу довести тебя до оргазма, и ты сможешь продолжить без такого сильного... напряжения. Это нормально для первого раза, — она поцеловала его в щеку, затем позволила себе улыбнуться. — Если ты предпочитаешь практический урок с изучением деталей, мы можем сделать и это...

— Я думал, мы этим как раз и занимаемся, — рассмеялся он. — Нет, мне пока не нужно... Я могу подождать. Я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие, любовь моя. Все, что мне нужно — это чтобы ты подсказала мне, как.

Брионли снова потянула его к кровати.

— Тогда ложись, — сказала она. — Ты хочешь быть рядом со мной или подо мной? Боюсь, что я больше не могу лежать на спине, — добавила она, расправив одно крыло, чтобы нежно коснуться его плеча краешком пера.

Он повернул голову и поцеловал ее крыло, прежде чем она успела его убрать.

— Рядом для начала?

— Хорошо, — кивнула она и притянула его к себе, плотно сомкнув крылья за своей спиной. Они вместе, обнаженные, на кровати — все это казалось почти сном до тех пор, пока его рука не стала вновь блуждать по ее груди, напоминая, ей, что все это очень, очень реально.

— Ты носишь... это называется «нижнее белье»? Хотел бы я его видеть, но и на ощупь оно очень приятно. Ты надела это для?..

Брионли выгнула спину, подаваясь навстречу его нежным прикосновениям.

— Да, я... — она счастливо вздохнула, когда его пальцы вновь нежно сжали ее грудь, — Октавия вчера повела меня по магазинам сразу после того, как ты подарил мне кольцо. Я просто показала его ей, и она вытащила меня из замка, даже не объясняя, куда мы идем. Но, в конце концов, я должна сказать ей спасибо.

— Хотел бы я сделать то же самое, но боюсь, что она будет подкалывать меня за это всю оставшуюся жизнь, так что тебе придется сделать это за нас обоих, — в его голосе отчетливо слышалось желание, теперь он изучал ее грудь двумя руками.

— Тебе необязательно быть таким осторожным, — сказала она. — Слишком сильно сжимать не стоит, но немного сильнее, чем сейчас — не повредит.

Тристиан последовал ее совету, за что был вознагражден тихим стоном удовольствия. Ее соски быстро затвердели под его руками и, заметив это, он провел по ним большими пальцами.

— М-м-м, ты можешь поиграть с ними, — пробормотала она, — оттягивать, крутить, сжимать, только не ногтями, а можно и с ними, только не слишком сильно...

— Я бы с удовольствием, — искренне ответил он, — только как это снять?

Брионли снова хихикнула.

— Там застежка спереди, прямо между грудями. Пара маленьких крючков. Дай-ка мне... — их руки на мгновение столкнулись и спутались, прежде чем совместными усилиями застежки были побеждены и чашки освободили грудь. Она стянула бретельки с плеч и, вытащив белье из-под спины, небрежно сбросила его с кровати. И руки Тристиана вернулись к ее груди, теперь абсолютно ничто не мешало им прикасаться к обнаженной коже.

Время от времени Брионли поощряла его исследования тихими вздохами и стонами: «М-м-м, вот так, отлично...» или «Ах, да...»

А затем, без какой бы то ни было подсказки, он склонил голову и взял один сосок в рот. Брионли готова была поклясться, что даже всхлипнула от внезапного наплыва удовольствия. Не только от самого ощущения, но и от вида его прекрасных губ, сомкнувшихся вокруг ее соска. Она ахнула, когда он ущипнул второй сосок и осторожно прикусил тот, на котором был сосредоточен в данный момент.

— Идеально, — простонала она, чувствуя, как разливается тепло внизу ее живота, а тело становится все влажнее от того, что он делает именно то, что ей нравится.

В течение следующих нескольких минут он уделял внимание то одной, то другой ее груди, нежно целуя одну и играя с другой, пока Брионли не перехватила его руку и не скользнула вниз по животу, прямо к резинке своих трусиков.

Мягкий изгиб ее живота вздрогнул под его пальцами, когда он нежно провел по ткани и поднял голову.

— Ты просто сводишь меня с ума, любимая, — прошептал он. — Когда я думаю, что невозможно находить в тебе еще больше удовольствия, ты поднимаешь меня на новую высоту.

— Да я еще даже не начинала начинать, — сказала она и просунула его руку под ткань, сквозь жесткие волосы, покрывающие лобок. — Здесь внизу теряется большинство мужчин, — объяснила она, — но на самом деле все довольно просто.

Он глубоко вздохнул и аккуратно сжал пальцами другой руки ее сосок.

— Надеюсь, что мне удастся оправдать твои ожидания и не потеряться в процессе.

— Не волнуйся, я все объясню, — она провела их соединенные руки между своих ног. — Во-первых, внешние губы. Раздвинь их, — она скользнула их пальцами дальше, — это внутренние губы. Если в своих играх мы дошли до этой точки, то скорее всего к этому времени я буду довольно влажной, — и она уже была, такая скользкая и желанная, — а вот здесь, где внутренние губы встречаются, прямо над ними, женский аналог этого, — другой рукой она провела по его твердому члену, наслаждаясь непроизвольно вырвавшимся у него коротким стоном. — Прикосновения здесь доставляют женщинам большое удовольствие, многим из них даже большее, чем сам половой акт. А в сочетании с проникновением это... ну, я полагаю, употреблять слово «божественно» в разговоре с дэва немного глупо, поскольку вы лучше знаете, что это слово означает. Но это лучшее определение, какое я только знаю.

— Божественно, — повторил он, улыбаясь ей в ключицу, — думаю, что я понимаю, о чем ты...

— Видишь, это легко, правда? Тогда, прямо под внутренними губами, — она чуть сдвинула его руку, — это место было бы неправильным началом для полового акта. Я понимаю, что калистриты нашли бы способ сделать и это источником удовольствия, но я никогда не принадлежала к этому культу, так что просто пропустим это. Здесь, еще ниже...

— Ах, — вздохнул он, когда их сплетенные пальцы скользнули к ее входу, горячему и влажному. — Думаю, что понимаю. Немного сложнее, чем мое собственное тело, но...

— О, мы еще не закончили. Еще дальше — отверстие, которое есть и у мужчин, и у женщин. Оно тоже может приносить удовольствие, только прежде нужно хорошо вымыться.

— Ага, — судя по тону его голоса, он очень ценил то, что она не пытается заставить его познакомиться с этой своей частью поближе прямо сейчас. — Думаю, сейчас мы можем сосредоточиться и на других местах. Например... — его пальцы покинули ее, сместились выше, и он нашел ее клитор буквально через несколько секунд.

Что же, обучение через прикосновения с самого начала казалось ей хорошей идеей.

Когда он начал двигаться, она взяла его член рукой.

— Круговые движения — отличный способ, — сказала она, задыхаясь, когда удовольствие усилилось. — Но не стесняйся экспериментировать. Ласки ртом могут сделать все еще лучше, если использовать их в дополнение к рукам.

Горячий вздох опалил ее кожу, когда она принялась гладить его член. Свободной рукой Тристиан остановил ее.

— Подожди... это... очень хорошо, но боюсь, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, долго я не продержусь, — он помолчал немного, переводя дыхание. — И, знаешь, меня немного беспокоит, смогу ли я вообще поместиться в такое узкое отверстие...

Брионли засмеялась, но ее смех тут же прервался стоном, когда Тристиан продвинул пальцы чуть дальше, чтобы взять немного влаги из горячей глубины ее тела и ласкать ее снова.

— Отсюда появляются дети, любовь моя, — выдохнула она, — оно может растянуться гораздо больше, чем толщина твоего члена, насколько бы восхитительным он ни был.

— Восхитителен? Правда?

— Да, — подтвердила она. — Я считаю восхитительным всего тебя. Ты просто идеален.

— Я рад, — улыбнулся он. — Так оно действительно так сильно растягивается? Хм... Умом я это, конечно, понимаю, но реальность кажется такой странной... Не плохой, — поспешил он заверить ее, — просто странной. Мне никогда не приходилось принимать роды, так что ничего удивительного в том, что эти знания так и прошли мимо меня.

— Ну, у меня в любом случае пока нет детей, но в теории... Возможно, через несколько десятилетий мы сможем пройти через это вместе. Ну, знаешь, когда все будет спокойно и сумасшедшая нимфа не будет пытаться нас убить. У нас будет много времени для себя, и королевству действительно нужен наследник. Я ведь могу и устать править за столетие или два!

Тристиан немного помолчал, а затем поднял лицо, чтобы снова поцеловать ее губы.

— Мысль о том, чтобы в будущем создать новую жизнь вместе с тобой... согревает, как ни одна другая. Не сейчас, нет. Но однажды, любовь моя, однажды это время придет.

— А прямо сейчас у нас есть время насладиться друг другом, — подтвердила она. Брионли толкнула бедра к его руке и закусила губу, когда удовольствие буквально захлестнуло ее. — Тристиан, я очень хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, а ты?..

— Я тоже, если ты готова, — она помогла ему стянуть нижнее белье с ног и тут же забыла о нем, оставив где-то в изголовье кровати. — Может, в другой раз попробуем ласки ртом?

— В другой раз — я полностью за, но сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня. Я люблю тебя, я хочу тебя. Пожалуйста.

Его порывистый вздох рассказал все о том, как много эти слова для него значат. Он обнял ее и перевернул так, чтобы она лежала на нем сверху, прижимаясь к его напряженной плоти.

— Поможешь мне?

— С удовольствием, — сказала она и приподнялась, направляя его в себя. — Не волнуйся, я более чем готова и... ах, такое положение дает возможность контролировать движения, так что ты точно не навредишь мне, если будешь двигаться слишком быстро, и мое тело успеет приспособиться.

Брионли наклонилась и поцеловала Тристиана снова, медленно опускаясь на него. Он отчаянно поцеловал ее в ответ — он так долго уделял внимание ее удовольствию и так долго запрещал его себе, что сейчас ощущение того, как ее тело медленно обволакивает его, было, должно быть, мучительно приятным.

Брионли не торопилась, позволяя ему медленно проникать в себя. Ее сердце пело от радости в осознании того, что спустя долгих три года они наконец вместе и все так, как должно быть.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептала она, и, услышав в ответ стон, полный желания, опустилась на него полностью и тут же почувствовала, как его рука скользнула между ними, чтобы ласкать ее снова. И когда он был уже полностью в ней, Брионли позволила себе остановиться на секунду, наслаждаясь этим ощущением, и только потом начала двигаться за них обоих, одновременно насаживаясь на всю его длину и позволяя ласкать себя пальцами.

— Я люблю тебя, Брионли, — выдохнул он. — Это чувство... люблю тебя...

Она застонала, позволив Тристиану услышать и узнать о том удовольствии, которое росло и растекалось по телу от сливающихся воедино ощущений от его пальцев, ласкающих ее снаружи, и его твердого члена, заполняющего ее изнутри. Крылья Брионли распахнулись над их соединенными телами, ее мышцы напряглись, и она услышала сдавленный стон Тристиана, когда он почувствовал, как она сжимается вокруг него от наслаждения. Он изо всех сил толкал бедра ей навстречу, и хотя его пальцы стали сбиваться с ритма, поглаживая ее клитор, одно только сознание того, насколько он близок к разрядке и какое удовольствие она доставляет ему, толкнуло ее еще ближе к краю собственного оргазма. Волна экстаза прокатилась по ее телу, заставив мышцы сжаться вокруг него сильнее.

Такое сильное давление и еще, возможно, ее громкие стоны удовольствия заставили Тристиана кончить сразу вслед за ней, он в последний раз резко двинул бедра ей навстречу и, громко застонав, излился в нее. Тело Брионли еще раз вздрогнуло в другом, более мягком оргазме от ощущения, как его рука все еще трется об нее, и она еще пару раз качнула бедрами, чтобы растянуть их обоюдное удовольствие, прежде чем без сил рухнуть ему на грудь. Свободной рукой он провел по ее спине и, коснувшись волос, медленно вытянул ленту из косы, позволяя им рассыпаться по их обнаженным телам. Тристиан вздохнул плавно и счастливо.

— Я мечтал об этом, — сказал он, и его голос стал немного ниже и грубее от страсти, которую они только что разделили друг с другом, — но мечты не могут даже сравниться с реальностью.

— Я тоже об этом мечтала, и нет, определенно не могут, — Брионли прижалась к нему, расслабившись так, будто в теле не осталось ни одной косточки. Она отбросила волосы назад, чтобы не мешали, и поцеловала его в шею. — И этот раз был только первым из многих. Только представь, насколько восхитительнее все станет, когда мы лучше узнаем друг друга.

— Не думаю, что смогу представить, — ответил он, смеясь. — Так что нам придется просто... испытывать это снова, день за днем.

— Точно, — кивнула она. — Вместе, так долго, как сможем.

— До тех пор, пока я с тобой.

— Так что... навсегда.

— Навсегда — это очень надолго, но если бы это было возможно, я был бы рад провести с тобой все время, что у меня есть.


End file.
